Reto: 30 Días de Fics de Miraculous
by YourFreakyGirlBoss
Summary: Reto de 30 fanfics con los personajes de Miracolous. Pasen y lea que todo es gratis ;) (No todos los fics son de romance, pero si la gran mayoría).
1. Día 1: Prohibido

**Reto: 30 Dias de Fics de Miraculous.**

 **DÍA 1: Pareja que no se shippea (¡Ni bromeando!)**

Adrien×Natalie: rarísimo, pero es la única pareja no shippeable que se me ocurrió jejejeje. Espero que a pesar del shipp les guste.

* * *

Por supuesto que sabía que estaba mal, terriblemente mal. Que no solo su trabajo estaba en juego, sino también la reputación de él y su padre, la cuál era de vital importancia en la alta sociedad, y saber esto no hacía más que empeorar su culpa. Pero aunque al principio se negara, lo rechazara e intentara en serio de refrenar sus emociones y controlar las de él, al final, no pudo hacerlo.

Pero a pesar de todo no podía decir con total sinceridad de que se arrepentía, porque seria una mentira, una cruel y asquerosa mentira. Seria una mentira afirmar no sentía nada por aquel solitario y guapo muchacho, que le había hecho propuestas descaradas en medio de súplicas para que aceptara estar con él. Había caído en algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz, incluso antes de todas las cosas que pasaron, habría tachado su conducta como desagradable e inmoral. Que irónica era la vida.

Se dejo llevar por cosas que había subestimado sin premeditación alguna, como por ejemplo el efecto que ese niño (porque si, era un niño) producía en ella; o el enamoramiento, o mejor llamado capricho que él tenía por ella. O bien la fogosidad que su "relación" poseía, la cual a pesar de que en un principio amó fue el causante de que su relación llegara a los oídos de Gabriel Agreste, pudriéndolo todo.

Quizá había sido un pensamiento muy positivo de su parte el pensar que se verían exentos de las consecuencias que vendrían si su romance con Adrien era conocido, ingenuamente había se había contagiado de con las ideas que él le proponía, diciéndole que seguramente su padre aprobaría la relación, y que cuando fuera mayor de edad se casarían y formarían la familia que ninguno de los dos había tenido. Pero ella sabía cómo era realmente Grabriel Agreste, tenía el conocimiento de años de trabajar para el como para darse cuenta que ni todos los santos harían que aprobara la relación entre su único hijo de 16 años y su secretaria de 35 años.

Pero lo ignoro, quizá porque quería soñar con que pasaría, con que podría está al lado de aquel muchacho que tanto amaba, que podría superar las tantas diferencias que los separaban como la diferencia de edad, de clase social; pero bueno, ahora no quedaba más que aceptar lo que venía.

Observo al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, los dos bajo el escrutinio de la fría mirada de su jefe. Si no hubiese sido por aquella mujer de limpieza que los había visto, podría haber cortado su relación por lo sano. ¿A quién quería engañar? No lo hubiese hecho nunca.

-¿Y bien?-

Sobresaltada por la voz del diseñador de modas, levanto la mirada que había estado observando con mucha concentración el suelo.

-¿Alguno se dignara a decirme que es todo esto?-. Fijo la mirada a su escritorio, parecía decepcionado.

Estaba sorprendida. Era la primera vez en sus años de servicio que lo veía mostrar tanto sus emociones.

Al ver que Adrien, inseguro y con temor, se enderezaba para contestar, comenzó a hablar.

-Ha sido todo por mi culpa señor-. Era lo único que podía hacer para que el chico saliera mejor parado de la situación, y lo haría con gusto.-Yo seduje a su hijo con la intención de en un futuro casarme con él por su dinero. Lo admito y aceptare mi despido.-

Lo dije rápido, corto y conciso, sin mostrar el dolor que estaba sintiendo al pensar en no volver a ver a su amado. Pero eso era lo correcto.

-Es bueno saber que por lo menos has sido sincera con tus intenciones.-Le respondió fríamente.- Obviamente esta despedida, así que para no armar tanto alboroto, retírate en las próximas horas. Mi chofer te llevara a donde desees, y espero no volver a verte en tu vida.

Aunque sus palabras dolieron, asintió en silencio, y bajo la mirada sorprendida y herida de Adrien, se levantó y retiro del despacho.

Sabía que no la perdonaría, pero que algún día iba a reconocer que en este momento, la mejor opción era esa. Separarse.

Así que con su corazón roto en mil pedazos, tomo sus cosas y se fue, viendo por última vez esos ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas que tanto amaba.

* * *

 **Sé que tengo un montón de fanfics para continuar, pero no pude evitar hacer el reto después de leer uno.**

 **ES QUE ME SUPERAAA KALDHNPAKDNAJKSDBAJHDBAJSD**

 **Bueeeno, besotes y hasta el segundo día ;)**


	2. Dia 2: Apuesta

**Reto: 30 Días de Fics de Miraculous.**

 **DIA 2: Universo Alterno sin Miraculous (Vamos a tener que prescindir del purrrfecto Plagg).**

Pareja/Shipp: AdrienxMarinette. AMOOOOO 3 No podía no hacer un fic de ellos, sorry, la obsesión. Espero y les guste :)

* * *

Se podría decir que se conocen desde siempre.

No era extraño verlos en la mansión Agreste jugando, ella siempre dulce y tierna con su vestido de la princesa Aurora, su favorita, y el siempre con algún vendaje o algo por el estilo, debido a que solía golpearse a menudo por su extrema torpeza.

Eran realmente inseparables, tanto que no era extraño que a veces Marinette se quedara a pasar la noche en la mansión, obviamente luego de rogarle al Sr. Agreste por su permiso. Pero a pesar de todo el cariño que se tenían, era inevitable que discusiones se produjeran de la nada, la mayoría de veces a causa e nimiedades, ya sea porque Adrien odiaba el queso y a Marinette le encantara, o porque ella detestara jugar al fútbol y Adrien repudiaba jugar a las princesas, pero al final siempre conseguían arreglarse, y hoy no iba a ser distinto.

-Acéptalo Chaton, yo soy más alta que tú-Se mofaba la niña mientras cruzaba sus bracitos.

Adrien, con la cara sonrojada por el enojo, protestó.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-Obstinadamente dijo, imitando el gesto de su pequeña amiga.

-¡Que sí!-Insistió Marinette.

-¡Que no, Bugaboo!-Seguía negándolo con mucho empeño.

Era de comprender que estuviera tan enojado. A él nunca lo contradijeron, pero luego llega una niña preciosa que cuestiona todo lo que hace o dice. Era realmente frustrante. Pero tuvo una idea fantástica.

-Sabes, tienes razón.- admitió con una sonrisita que ocultaba, a su parecer, su perfecto plan.-Eres más alta que yo.

Complacida, Marinette sonrió aún más. No siempre se podía ver a Adrien Agreste admitiendo que alguien más tenía razón.

-Siempre tengo razón.-Declaro un poco engreída.

El niño hizo una mueca a lo último dicho, pero no replico. Aunque le doliera el orgullo, tenía que admitir que en la mayoría de casos, por no decir siempre, era verdad.

Pero tenía que apegarse al plan y no desviarse al discutir sobre eso, el objetivo era demasiado importante.

-Pero cuando crezca seré más alto que tu.-Dijo convencido.

-No lo creo.-Rebatió Marinette.

Ella no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, se iba a comer todas sus verduras si era necesario para que Adrien no fuera más alto que ella.

-Si tan segura estas, no te importara hacer una apuesta ¿verdad?-La persuadió con astucia.

Si algo sabía bien, era que su Lady nunca, NUNCA, se negaba a una apuesta. Esto jugaba a su favor.

-No, por supuesto que no.-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng no le temía a nada, y menos a lo que un niño mimado pudiera hacerle.

-Entonces, si yo soy más alto que tu cuando seamos mayores, tendrás que darme un beso en los labios y aceptar casarte conmigo.-Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa de suficiencia y asintiendo a sus palabras.

La niña se sonrojo de pies a cabeza, mientras que se dibujaba una mueca de sorpresa y fastidio.

Por supuesto que sabía que Adrien estaba "perdidamente enamorada de ella", o así lo declaraba él. Tendría que haberse imaginado que su apuesta seria algo por el estilo, pero ya no podía retractarse.

Al salir de sus cavilaciones, se topó con el rostro de Adrien a escasos centímetros de la de ella; esto no hizo más que sonrojarla más, si aún era posible, y que pegara un bote retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos para recuperar su espacio personal.

Para él no podía haber cosa más linda que Marinette sonrojada, y más si ese sonrojo lo provocaba el.

A decir verdad, nunca se avergonzó de decirle sus sentimientos, declarando su eterno amor y prometiendo que cuando fueran mayores se casarían y tendrían tres hijos con un hámster.

Los adultos siempre se reían, diciendo lo adorable que se veía. Por supuesto que él era adorable, pero pareciese que no lo tomaran en serio. ¿No entendían que era bastante serio su amor?

-¿Y bien?-Insistió más que nada para molestarla.

Con toda la dignidad que aún conservaba, Marinette se puso derecha y aclaro su garganta.

-Está bien, acepto la apuesta. Si en un futuro tú, por obras del cielo o las hadas madrinas, llegas a ser más alto que yo, prometo que te be-besare en…en…-El titubeo en decirlo era muestra de que estaba muy nerviosa.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-Vamos, dilo.-La apresuro.

Y para añadirle más leña al fuego, agrego:

-¿O es que acaso no te atreves?-

Era todo para fastidiarla, pues sabía que su Lady nunca se retracta de nada, era muy audaz, incluso más que él.

-En los labios-Dijo muy avergonzada apartando la vista de la mirada picara de su silly kitty-Y me casare contigo.-Finalizo lo que para ella fue una terrible apuesta.

-Purrrfecto.

Lejana quedo esa apuesta de la infancia con la llegada de la adolescencia.

A pesar de que los padres de Marinette, Tom y Sabine, renunciaron a su empleo en la Mansión Agreste para abrir su propia panadería, nunca dejaron de verse. Seguían siendo los mejores amigos. Aunque claro, cuando Marinette, con 12 años, comenzó la secundaria, su tiempo juntos se vio disminuido drásticamente, lo que hacían sus momentos aún más especiales.

Luego de que esta le contara las genialidades de sus nuevos compañeros de curso, sobre materias y demás, Adrien quiso asistir al secundario también. Más que nada porque le ponía celoso que más muchachos aparte de él se acercaran a Marinette. Así que con el apoyo de su madre y el de su incondicional amiga, rogaron durante 2 años seguidos, pero consiguieron que su padre le permitiera ir al mismo colegio que su Lady.

Y ya que hablamos sobre su Lady, no podría negar que a sus 15 años estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. ¡Y como no estarlo!

Aquella niña latosa se había transformado en una muy guapa adolescente, tanto así que con la recomendación de su padre, comenzó a trabajar como modelo junto a él. Por ello no dudaba que tenía varios seguidores en su curso, y obviamente él no iba a permitir que su futura prometida, aunque esta todavía no aceptara, fuera acosada por aquellos bárbaros.

Así que con la excusa de celebrar que iría con ella al colegio, la invito a que se quedara en su casa para que al día siguiente fueran juntos, alegando que se sentía tan nervioso e inseguro que no se atrevía ir solo. Aunque una parte de ello era cierto, lo que ocultaban sus palabras eran otras intenciones.

-Mi Lady.-Le dijo una vez que estaban en su habitación a punto de irse a dormir.

La chica, extrañada, se sentó en la cama matrimonial que compartían para poder hablar mejor.

-¿Qué pasa silly kitty?-

La verdad es que Marinette no sabía que le pasaba a Adrien. Ese día había estado más cariñoso y atenta con ella que nunca, aunque él siempre era atento y un poco acosador, ese día estaba insoportable; aunque en secreto le encantaba que lo hiciera.

-¿Recuerdas…?-Ese titubeo extraño en él alerto aún más a la chica.- ¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños y discutíamos por todo, yo te rete que cuando fuera más alto que tú, deberías darme un beso y comprometerte conmigo, y que aceptaste?-

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en la cara de ella, aún sin entender bien porque sacaba el tema, le dijo:

-Sí, recuerdo que estaba muy enojada-Se rió con el recuerdo de aquella tonta discusión.

Adrien sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a gritar por pura frustración. No entendía cómo después de tantas declaraciones se podía poner nervioso; ni siquiera era una declaración, estaba reclamando justamente el premio de una apuesta. Pero tenía que continuar, no había estado todo el día siendo más dulce para que ahora decidiera retractarse.

Y para complicarle más las cosas, ella lo miraba fijamente, con aquella expresión tan tierna que no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso.

-Bugaboo, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero…-coloco esa expresión picara que sabía que a ella le encantaba.- ahora soy 25 cm más alto que tú, así que me debes un beso, mi hermosa prometida.

La estupefacción junto con aquel potente sonrojo, dominaron su cara sin poder evitarlo. Adrien tenía razón. ¿¡Por qué carajos había hecho aquella apuesta!?

Pero una apuesta era una apuesta, y ella no era de las que no cumplían su palabra. Así que con resignación, los nervios a flor de piel por dar su primer beso con el chico que le gusta, la duda de si le gustaría y aquel sonrojo que lo tendría hasta su boda, se acercó al sorprendido chico, y le planto un beso.

Aun anonadado, correspondió por impulso aquel beso que tanto había soñado en los últimos años. Era mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Luego de un tiempo, se separaron por la falta de aire. Sonrojado y todo, no pudo evitar reír con dicha. Después de años de insistir, por fin su princesa lo había besado.

-Así que futuro esposo, espero que de ahora en adelante, al ser novios, aleje a Chloé cuando lo acose.-Dijo Marinette un poco picara.

Extasiado, Adrien asiente obediente, iría al mismísimo infierno si ella se lo pedía.

-Bueno, futura Señora Agreste, le recomiendo que se acueste con su guapo novio, ya que mañana ira por primera vez a un colegio, y necesito fuerzas para combatir con sus pretendientes.-Guiñándole un ojo, la abraza por la cintura y se recuesta, llevándola con ella.

Un suspiro resignado salió de los dulces labios de Marinette. Ahora no podría volver a hablar con sus amigos, por lo menos frente a su celoso novio.

Aunque para ser sincera, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

 **Y pude cumplir con el segundo día del reto, aunque creo que me abuse. LO HICE MUY LARGO.**

 **Pero bueee, probablemente sea un asco, y si es así, no duden en decirlo, para progresar necesito que me ayuden.**

 **Ya que no podía usar los alters egos de los personajes, decidí cambiar sus personalidades tomando actitudes que solo muestran como héroes, como la seguridad de Marinette como Ladybug y la picardía de Adrien como Char Noir.**

 **Algo que no sabía cómo aclararlo durante la historia así que lo aclaro ahora: ellos, al principio, tienen 7 años. Y ya de adolescentes, 15.**

 **Agradezco a** _ **taniia-albarn**_ **por su comentario y te digo que coincido con tu pensamiento, es que para hacerlo más extraño decidí dejar la edad que yo creo que tiene Natalie, y acá está el fic adrianette w Muchas gracias y espero que sigas leyendo el fic :3**

 **Espero que les guste, besotes y hasta el tercer día ;)**


	3. Día 3: Portadores Idiotas

**Reto: 30 Días de Fanfics de Miraculous.**

 **Día 3: Kwamis Protagonistas (¡Pagg ha vuelto!)**

 **Pareja (mencionada): AdrienxMarinette; ChatNoirxLadybug.**

El día de hoy trata sobre que uno de los Kwamis sea el protagonista. Como yo soy muy enferma, y no puedo dejar de pensar en Chat Noir, haré que el protagonista sea Plagg. Nada más que decir, disfruten ;)

* * *

Plagg, a lo largo de su extensa vida, ha convivido con muchos portadores; todos, a su parecer, idiotas engreídos enamorados perdidamente de sus Lady's. Nunca tuvo realmente problemas con ello, o bueno, eso era hasta hace unas semanas.

Porque repitamos, él era un ser demasiado bueno y comprensivo, siempre soporto callado la ceguera de sus portadores, aquellos seres inútiles que nunca se enteraron sino hasta un prolongado lapso de tiempo quienes eran las muchachas tras el traje de Ladybug. Pero su actual portador, Adrien Agreste, era la gota que rebalso el vaso.

¡Es que ese chico no podía ser más estúpido! ¡Tantas señales que recibe constantemente sobre la identidad de la heroína y aún no lo descubre!

Pero no iba a permitir que la situación lo dominara. Había podido superarlo antes, y lo volvería a hacer ahora, él era demasiado genial como para caer en la desesperación. Así que se prometió que no iba a interferir, bajo ningún contexto, con el problema.

O bueno, eso intento hacer.

Después de dos días aguardando pacientemente a que su joven amigo lo dedujera por sí solo, ya no aguanto más.

¡Tres años al lado de la muchacha, y todavía no se daba cuenta!

Él, aunque perfecto y superior, no podía evitar una que otra equivocación en su vida.

No lo podían culpar por algo que prácticamente les ahorro muchísimos dramas baratos. Sin él, todavía trataría de deducir la identidad de la joven, sin éxito alguno. Sin embargo, humildemente iba a admitir que la forma en que lo hizo, resulto ser un poco abrupta e insensible.

Quizá eso de interrumpir la conversación que Adrien mantenía con una nerviosa Marinette sobre los súper héroes de Paris fue muy precipitado…

-Así que… ¿viste la nueva entrada del Ladyblog?-Hablo un poco dubitativo Adrien.

-S-si…-El bajo susurro que Marinette respondió casi fue inaudible.

-¿Y qué piensas de Chat Noir?-Aunque la pregunta fue dentro de todo normal, se podía notar un poco la urgencia del chico al realizarla.

Marinette, un poco desconcertada por la súbita pregunta, levanto la mirada que mantenía clavada en el suelo. ¿Qué que pensaba sobre aquel fastidioso gato?

-Bueno…-El recordarlo hizo que la muchacha olvidara un poco ante quien se encontraba.- Aunque es muy lindo y caballeroso, es bastante engreído, no es que sea malo, sino que a veces me saca de quicio. Aparte de que es un mujeriego.-Termino diciendo algo molesta.

Plagg, luego de esto, esperaba que mínimo el chico se diera cuenta que para que ella dijera todo esto, tendría que pasar bastante tiempo con el minino. ¡Pero no!

Dijo "ah..."

¡Solamente "ah…"!

Y bueno, paso lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ELLA ES LADYBUG, PEDASO DE RETRASADO!-No pudo evitar salirse del bolsillo de Adrien y posicionarse frente a su rostro, cabe también aclarar que todavía se encontraban frente a la muchacha que los miraba estupefacta.

-¡Plagg!-La sorpresa en el rostro de el no hizo más que enojarlo.

La vocecita de Tikki detrás de él lo detuvo de seguir diciendo improperios sobre el idiota de su portador.

-Ah…-Suspiro derrotada la Kwami.- ¿Por qué siempre será que tienes que revelar las identidades de todos nuestros portadores?-

Así fue como el fantástico Plagg termino casi siempre observando como Adrien metía su lengua en la garganta de Marinette.

Definitivamente, sus portadores eran uno idiotas enamorados.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya saben, por favor, COMENTEN, necesito saber qué les parece.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este intento de reto, y agradezco especialmente a** _ **taniia-albarn**_ **y** _ **Milanh**_ **por sus comentarios.**

 **taniia-albarn:** ¡Gracias! Realmente no estaba muy convencida, me parecía que en algunas escenas no se podían entender, pero me alegra mushisimo que te haya gustado :3 Tengo pensado hacer uno que otro capítulo con otra pareja, pero no te prometo nada

 **Milanh:** El reto consiste en que durante 30 días realices un fic por día con las condiciones que te presenta, por ejemplo, hoy tocaba que uno de los kwamis sea el prota de la historia, otro por ejemplo donde los personajes sean adultos, y así. Obviamente hare un Marichat porque es mi OTP onda, son vida jajaja Así que no es necesario que lo pidas ;) Gracias por leer.

Espero que les guste, besotes y hasta el cuarto día ;)


	4. Día 4: Regalo

**Reto: 30 Días de Fics de Miraculous**

 **DIA 4: Personajes Adultos (La madurez llego… ¡MENTIRA!).**

¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! ¡Estuve sin luz, y cuando volvió no había internet! ¡Os ruego su perdón!

Sin más, les dejo el fic.

* * *

-Adrien…no creo que esto es buena idea.-El titubeo en la voz de Marinette era claramente notorio.

-Tranquila, es algo parecido a lo que tú haces, es imposible que algo salga mal.-La total despreocupación de Adrien no hacía más que alterar a Marinette.

Se sentía completamente estafada. Cuando le dijo que podría pedirle hacer cualquier cosa como regalo de cumpleaños, no esperó nunca, pero NUNCA, que le pidiese algo así. Era bastante extraño. A lo sumo esperaba que le pidiera tener sexo en algún lugar fuera de lo común, pero no esto.

-Dios, ojala y luego de esto, aprenda a no hacer promesas a la ligera.-Suspirando, aceptó.

Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento, al final terminó accediendo, como hacia siempre que él le pedía algo; además de que había hecho una promesa y no sería justo no cumplirla.

Recibiendo lo que un sonriente chico le daba, Marinette se preparó.

-No puede ser que valla hacer esto.-Se quejó un poco para ver si podía hacer que el cambiara de opinión y se apiadara de su alma.

Mas sin embargo, su prometido solo sonrió maliciosamente y arqueo las cejas, alentándola a seguir con esta estupidez.

-Yo opino lo mismo que la chica, esto es mala idea.-Intervino un nervioso Plagg en medio de la batalla entre miradas.

Ignorándolo por completo, Adrien se preparó para lo que venía. No quería gritar demasiado cuando su novia lo hiciera, era algo que venía esperando desde hace tiempo como para arruinarlo.

Volviendo a suspirar y rodando los ojos, se quitó los aretes para entregárselos a Adrien, quien sonreía cual Cheshire. Sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás, se colocó el anillo en el dedo anular y cerró los ojos.

Asustada y todo, pronuncio las palabras.

-Plagg, transfórmame.-

Un resplandor verde después, y donde estaba Marinette, se hallaba la versión femenina de Chat Noir, solamente con la pequeña diferencia de los ojos y el pelo. Los de la chica, y al contrario del súper héroe, eran azules junto con su cabello azul oscuro todo revuelto y despeinado.

Se sorprendió por lo ajustado que era el traje de cuero, aunque cómodo, era demasiado pegado al cuerpo, ya que era raro considerando su propio traje.

Podría haber jurado que los ojos de Adrien comenzaron a brillar cuando la vio con eso puesto.

-Esto…es rea-realmente incomodo.-El sonrojo se había apoderado totalmente de su rostro.

-Estas…PURRRRRFECTA MY KITTY-Y al final Adrien no pudo evitar gritar como fanboy y correr a abrazarla al ver a su querida prometida usando su traje de Chat Noir.

Porque si, Marinette había accedido a que haría cualquier cosa por el para su cumpleaños Nº 25. Simplemente esperaba que él le devolviera el favor para su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **Y bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Poco, lo sé. Pero son las 3:47 AM y tengo todavía un fic más que hacer. PLIS NO ME MATEN!**

 **Weeee, siempre siendo exagerada.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, y a** _ **sou**_ **por su comentario.**

 **Besotes, y hasta el día 4 ;)**


	5. Día 5: ¿Te caíste?

**Reto: 30 Dias de Fics de Miraculous.**

 **DIA 5: Humor, sin romance (MARICHAT, NOOO).**

Continuo. COMENTEN POR FAVOR, en serio, sus comentarios me ayudan a revisar mis fics y poder progresar.

Sin más, aquí el siguiente.

* * *

Hay preguntas tontas que uno no puede evitar hacer. Citaría ejemplos, pero precisamente ahora no se me ocurre ninguno. Pero bueno, no importa. La cosa es que hay preguntas tan estúpidas que uno realmente duda sobre la capacidad mental que la persona que las realiza posee. Tales como: ¿está lloviendo? O ¿hace frio? O cosas por el estilo.

Marinette podía aguantarlas todas e incluso responder calmadamente, aunque las desesperara. Pero había una pregunta en particular que nunca podría responder amablemente; esa que con solo escucharla, quería ahorcar a la persona que le preguntara.

Alya, sabiendo lo que le producía esta cuestión a su mejor amiga, no podía evitar decírsela, a pesar de que se ganara el odio eterno de su amiga. Le causaba mucha gracia, como su rostro dibujaba aquella mueca tan adorable y se sonrojaba por el enojo.

Y Marinette, obviamente, no podía quedarse callada, y le soltaba un comentario bastante sarcástico, tipo: No, solo quería ver mejor el piso. O: No, nada más me dio sueño y me quise acostar. Era una reacción natural por parte de ella, no podía controlarlo.

No fue algo extraño que cuando una voz le dijo:

-¿Te caíste?-

Le respondiera:

-No, fui a besar al suelo porque pensé que era Adrien.

Grata, o no tanto, fue la sorpresa que se llevó al ver que el que le pregunto eso era nada mas y nada menos que Adrien.

-Mierda….-

Nunca más hablaría sin pensar otra vez.

* * *

 **Horrible, ya se. No sirvo para escribir comedia/humor. Pero bueee**

 **Besotes y hasta el DIA 6 ;)**


	6. Día 6: Maleta

**Reto: 30 Dias de Fanfics de Miraculous.**

 **DIA 6: Drabble (500 palabras es mi limite, lady).**

Holasssssss, nada más que agregar, solo espero que les guste.

* * *

Siempre supe que Chat Noir tenía comportamientos muy similares a un gato, pero no imagine que tanto.

Esa noche, de espaldas a él, le dije que me iría mañana por unos días debido a un festival de modas que no me podía perder, y que regresaría en unos días. Me preocupaba que hiciera un berrinche, tuve que confirmar que todo seguía bien.

-¿Okey, Chat?...-Un silencio abrumador nada propio de él siguió tras la pregunta.- ¿Chat?

Extrañada, me gire.

No lo podía creer. Se había metido a la maleta.

-¡Fuera gato malo!-No pude evitar mojarlo con un rociador.

-¡Hisss!-Exclamo espantado.

* * *

 **Esto de tener límite de palabras es muy beneficioso a veces, pero por lo general es una mierda.**

 **Cambiando de tema, les digo que me tiene emocionadísima la consigna de mañana, y puedo asegurar que si hay algún lector Argentino, se va a cagar de risa.**

 **Muchas gracias a** _ **Milanh**_ **por su sincero comentario, y te confieso que aunque me encante leer comedia, soy un asco escribiéndola.**

 **Besotes y hasta el esperado DIA 7 ;)**


End file.
